Angelic Love
by Drekk
Summary: Keitaro has one very off day which turns his life upside down. I suck at summeries. Read and Enjoy being rewriten
1. Angels Tears and Demons Blood

Angelic Love

Ch1

Angel Tears and Demon Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina in any form or fashion.

It was an average day for everybody at the Hinatasou. That is except for Keitaro Urashima who had the misfortune of walking in and catching Motoko changing out of her school uniform.

"You Bastard!" She cried as he was sent flying through the roof courtesy of her rock splitting sword. As he was flying through the air he felt something odd. Rotating around he stared at the forest below him. A flash of light caught his eye. Focusing on it he thought he saw two figures fighting.

But as he flew closer he saw that one of them was stumbling about barely able to block the attacks of their opponent. Keitaro felt sorry for the person losing and without thinking altered his flight path just enough so that as he got closer he was aimed right at the opponent.

With a loud "OOMPH!" He struck the figure as It raised it's sword high above it's head. Dazed Keitaro looked up in from the crater his impact had made and felt something beside him move. Looking over he watched in horror as his target rose from the ground and stared at him through glowing red eye's.

The demon spread it's bat like wings and stared down at Keitaro. Laughing it raised the black blade it was wielding and plunged it through Keitaro's chest. The laughter was cut short as a blade appeared through the demons chest. Looking down at the blade he fell to his knees and as the red eyes dimmed fell across Keitaro.

Keitaro was finding it very hard to breath. Slowly but surly his body began to heal its self. Keitaro relaxed hoping that the person he saved wasn't going to try and thank him by running him through as well. As he felt the body of the demon began to move there was a strange sensation spreading across his chest. Reaching up with his free hand he felt for the sword impaled through his chest and found it.

A look of fear spread across his face as he felt the blade being absorbed into his body. The demons body shuddered slightly as it was moved off of Keitaro. Keitaro couldn't help but stare at the person who had moved the body off of him. First off his savior was female and stood just short of six feet tall. Her skin a milky white was offset by her Ice blue hair, which reached down to her waist. At her hip hung a long narrow sword similar to a rapier. He also saw the look of horror run across her face as not only the demon blade but the blood was also being slowly absorbed into Keitaro's body.

The burning feeling in his chest began to spread through out his body. Keitaro felt like he was burning alive. His vision was growing hazy as the angel looked into his face, and as he blacked out he suddenly felt the heat leave his body. Loud music assaulted his ears and curiosity got the better of him. Opening his eyes he stared at the sight before him. Several girls were dancing on stage and as he watched they slowly began to remove their clothes and swing around brass poles on the stage. Wiping away the blood that was coming out of his nose he turned around. Behind him stood a long black bar where patrons sat on their barstools sipping drinks and watching the girls on stage. The red lights in the bar caused the skin of the patrons appear as a dark red. Several of the patrons had horns growing from their heads while others had strange runes covering their skin. Looking about he saw a booth against the wall and moved to it and sat down.

Looking around he saw a young man enter the bar and move to the bar keep. Talking quickly he retrieved two mugs of something and made his way towards Keitaro. He place one of the mugs in front of the startled young man and sat across from him. He took a deep swig of the drink before turning to Keitaro. "My name is Reganemnon, but you can call me Reg." Keitaro just stared at him for a moment before. "I'm Keitaro Urashima. Where the hell am I?"

Reg looked at him and laughed. "You are in hell."

Keitaro just stared at him. Then grabbed the drink in front of him and chugged it. Slamming the glass on the table he was surprised to see Reg grinning at him. "What?"

Reg's grin only grew bigger. "Nothing. Just that this proves it." Keitaro must have looked really confused because Reg took another drink. "You are now demon human hybrid. In a way you're my kid." Keitaro looked around the room and turned back to the demon in front of him.

"So you're the demon that ran me through a while ago right?" Reg nodded drinking more of the beer. "Which means that the blood and sword that were absorbed into my body made me part demon." Reg shook his head. "No it almost made you into a complete demon you have very little left that you can call human anymore."

Keitaro looked around the room again. "So that means I'm dead right?"

"Nope you are very much alive. The only reason you're here is because our spirits are now linked together." Keitaro just stared at him.

Keitaro was staring at his empty mug. "I just don't get it. I'm alive but my spirit is linked to a demon what does that make me?"

Reg who finished off his drink gestured to the bar keep who brought another round over to the booth. "It means you now have a wonderful opportunity if you will to do some good or evil in your world."

Keitaro choked on some of his logger as he tried to make sense of what he was just told. Reg noticed the confusion on his face. "Look there are several ranks in heaven and hell. First you have the ruler, Satan in hell and God in heaven." Keitaro nodded and Reg continued. "Below them there are demonic lords and Angelic lords. Below them there are minor demons and minor angels. There is one more rank below them and they rank in the majority. Lesser demon and angels are created when a minor demon or angel enjoys the pleasure of a human. The offspring are one of the few beings that can travel from one plan to another. The Minor demons can but with only sacrificing a lot of their power leave this plan and venture onto the plan called earth. I guess you could call it no mans land it is neutral in all aspects. The lords cant even travel to your plan I managed it because of two minor demons sacrificing their power to allow my safe passage to your plan to pursue the angel. Even then I barely had an tenth of my original power."

Keitaro grabbed at his beer and finished the last of it off. "So I am one of these lesser demons right?"

Reg looked nervously at the empty mug in his hand. "Actually Since you now carry some of my blood and my sword your are considered the son of a demon lord."

Keitaro's jaw hit the table, as Reg was looking a little embarrassed. "Before you say anything Keitaro, let me say this. Nothing like this has happened before now. Besides I doubt that we even now what the extent of your powers are."

Keitaro slumped back into the booth. "Let me get this straight. I am considered to be the son of a demon lord. I have demonic powers, and I can travel to any plan that I want."

Reg nods slowly. "Yeah that's it in a nut shell. No listen here until we figure out what to do I think it would be best if you keep it under wraps got it." Keitaro nods slowly. "Good now when you go back only a few seconds will have passed time moves a lot slower on your plan. One last thing if you want to talk to me all you have to do is call for me and you will go to wherever I am, alright?" Keitaro nods. He stands and makes his way to the door.

Keitaro was about to follow him out when he felt something tug at him he blinked as his vision went black. Slowly his vision returned to normal and found himself staring into the face of the angel he had saved earlier. She was weeping softly her tears were falling onto his face, and Keitaro felt the coolness of those tears as he lifted his hand to gently caress the angels face. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped back at his touch as if she had been burned.

Her red rimmed eyes starred at him as he slowly sat up and placing a hand behind his head and grinning at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just didn't want to see an angel cry over me like that."

Suddenly Keitaro found himself several feet away laying on his back while the angel openly cried burying her head into his chest. Keitaro could only gawk as he felt the angels body pressing on his. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and gently soothed her until her crying stopped. With a bemused grin on his face he gently sat up as the angel curled against him.

She sat in his lap and looked at him through the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do this was my first mission and I was worried about doing the wrong thing. When I was chased by that demon I didn't know if I was going to survive until you came flying out of nowhere and hit him. I saw my opportunity to strike and I did, but when I saw you laying there impaled on his sword I didn't know what to do."

Keitaro listened to her entranced by her voice he continued to rock her back in forth as he felt her body slowly relax. "Don't worry your okay and besides I am practically immortal so don't cry over me."

She shook her head. "You are to kind. I was worried you had died trying to help someone you didn't even know that is the truest act of kindness there is. If I had let you die I doubt I could live with the guilt of someone dying because of my mistake. I am so sorry you got involved in this."

Suddenly an explosion of light and fire ripped through the battlefield. Keitaro blinking rapidly saw a warrior wielding a broadsword step out of the light and approach them. Sheathing his blade the figure reached up and took off his helmet and as the light faded Keitaro could see long blonde hair flowing down the figures back between the two sets of white wings. _Wings. . . Wait. . . OHNO! _

"What have you done my daughter."


	2. Angel's Pain

Angelic Love

Ch2

Angels Pain

Keitaro could only stare as the angel glared at them. The angel still sitting on his lap pressed against his chest even harder as if trying to hide from the angel standing before them. Feeling the angel shudder involuntarily and Keitaro hugged her closer. Sudden realization hit Keitaro. _Wait . . . Daughter . . . I am holding his daughter! OH SHIT!_

The angel walked over to them and knelt down in front of them and stared at his daughter. "What were you thinking giving this pitiful excuse of a human some of your power!"

Keitaro bristled at that comment but kept himself under control. He felt the angel take a deep breath and he looked away from her glowering father to the angel in his lap. "I didn't know what to do he was dying because of me. What did you want me to do let him die." She snapped at her father.

Her father only scowled harder. "Yes! You should have let him die instead of binding yourself to a pitiful human!"

The angel in his lap coward against Keitaro as her father stood up once more. "I am truly sorry you did that." The angel gasped as her father walked away.

The angel struggled off of Keitaro's lap and got to her feet and reached out to the older angel. "No don't do this to me father. Please. . ."

The older angel shook her free, and turned to face her placing his helmet back on. "You have made your choice and that means you must live with it." Keitaro stared at them not knowing what was happening he watched as she fell to her knees she reached out to her father once more pleading with him.

Keitaro saw the older angel raise his hand, but before Keitaro could move the angel struck his daughter with enough force that she collapsed on the ground where she laid crying. Keitaro felt his anger flare to life. Standing up Keitaro let his anger spread about him. Hissing slightly he walked towards the two angels.

The young female was lying on the ground huddling up under the sudden abuse from her father she was still crying as she suddenly felt a new presence moving towards her. The older angel felt the presence also as he left off his tirade and turned to stare at Keitaro. The angel on the ground looked up through her red-rimmed eyes as the red hued Keitaro moved towards them. Keitaro moved towards the crying angel and as he knelt down she saw and felt his ki shift from the red of anger to the deep blue of concern. He gently knelt beside her and pulled her to her feet. As she stood before him he softly brushed away the tears on her cheeks and move the hair from out of her face. Still cupping her cheek he turned to the elder angel and she felt his ki change back into the red of anger. "Don't touch her again!"

The elder angel seemed shocked that Keitaro was standing up to him. The angel Keitaro was trying to help pushed Keitaro back. "Please you don't know what your getting into. Don't challenge him he will kill you. Please don't leave me."

Keitaro turned to her and saw the bruise on her cheek turning black and blue. Reaching up he touched the bruise lightly. "He is no angel for to strike a daughter is the worst thing you could do."

The elder angel straightened up. "I will strike her if she disobeys me it is her place to serve not to rebel." And as if to prove his point he stepped forward and raised his arm again. She saw the strike coming and Keitaro saw her wince. Reacting on instinct Keitaro stepped towards the older angel swinging his fist in low and fast.

A sound like a dull thud was heard as the angel doubled over. Keitaro stepped back and let the angel fall to it's knees. Gasping for breath the angel looked up at him. "How could you hit me. You're a pathetic human you shouldn't be able to touch me. HOW?"

Keitaro grinned reaching down he wrapped his fingers around the angels throat and lifted him off the ground. With his eyes glowing like the pits of hell Keitaro hurled the angel several feet where it lay coughing and holding it's throat. "Because I am not a normal human."

Keitaro turned his back on the angel and moved to the young woman's side he reached out and took her hand. She looked into his eyes and saw no hint of the anger that was directed at her father just the concern for her. "If you want you can come and stay with me and my friends."

She bowed. "Thank you since I am no longer welcome in the plain of heaven I accept you offer." She smiled and Keitaro felt his heart melt. Turning he started to guide her out of the clearing.

"NO!" Keitaro turned to see the angel stand throwing it's arms out in front of him as blue tendrils of lightning erupted from his hands. Keitaro felt time slow as the bolts of energy speed towards him he suddenly saw a blur of motion as the angel by his side shoved him out of the way. He cried out but to no avail as he saw the bolts strike her.

She screamed as the energy washed over her. Keitaro could only watch as the smile on the elder angel twisted into one of pleasure at watching his daughter writhe. Keitaro looked back at the angel and saw her looking at him with tears in her eyes she smiled before she fell to the ground. Keitaro screamed long and loud as his heart was torn. People around the town who heard that scream felt tears come to their eyes as they felt their hearts break. The sound that people remember was like that of a soul being ripped from its body.

The elder angel stood to his feet laughing at the sight of his daughter's body laying on the ground and the cry that escaped Keitaro's lips. He turned to look at Keitaro. "You see you cannot stop me I am invincible. You are nothing but a. . ."

His monologue was abruptly cut off when Keitaro rushed him grabbing his throat and squeezing. The angel looked into the eyes of the beast and was afraid.

The sun was setting when the angel regained her senses. Keitaro leaned over her peering intently at her. "Are you okay now?"

She smiled up at him and raised her hand gently to caress his cheek. "Yes I am thanks to you I'm sure."

Keitaro blushed under her gaze, and was saved by Haruka entering the room and sitting a food-laden tray by the bed. She looked at the two and smiled softly. "Your right Keitaro she does look like an angel when she is awake."

The young woman in the bed looked shocked to hear Haruka say that and looking at Keitaro desperately. He smiled and held up a mirror revealing a normal looking young lady. Keitaro squeezed her hand gently trying to reassure her.

She smiled again at him. Haruka clearing her throat interrupted their moment. "If you two are done ougling each other I would like to have my bed back. Besides Keitaro isn't time you went back up there and tell those girls where you have been all day."

Keitaro scowled at his aunt. "Only when she is good and ready will we go I will not take her up there until she feels better. Besides those girls have made it very clear that they only need me around when there is something they need doing or when they want some one to beat up. They are not going to like the changes I have in mind from now on."

Haruka nodded approvingly and walked out of the small bedroom. The young woman on the bed hung her head as Keitaro looked back at her. "I'm sorry to be such a burden to you." She stopped when she felt his hand under her chin lifting her face up.

"Listen to me you are not now or ever going to be a burden to me you understand. Those girls that you are going to have to meet are a burden to me but that might soon change. Now eat up you are going to need all of your strength to survive what is coming. It is a good thing that you look like a normal human now I would have had a hard time explaining why I was coming back to the Hinata apartments with an angel in my arms."

She stopped between a bite of food, and turned to him swallowing what she had. "Did I just understand you. You live at the Hinata Sou?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yes I am the manager."

She stared at him as if not quiet understanding him. "Then that means you are Keitaro Urashima right?"

Keitaro looks at her nervously. "Yes I am Keitaro. May I ask how you know my name?"

She smiles softly at him. "My sister lives at the Hinata Sou. My name is Tsuruko Aoyama. And my sister is Motoko Aoyama."

Keitaro stands up and walks to the door. "If you don't mind I need to think about this for a moment." When she nods he slides the door open and steps out and slides the door shut. _Reg I have a problem._

Keitaro felt the same tugging sensation and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he found himself staring down a long table flanked by demons on either side. The demons turned in their chairs to stare at Keitaro. Reg stood up and quickly moved down the table to where Keitaro was standing. "Good you're here I was hoping you would show up."

Reg guided Keitaro down the table to his seat and gestured to the empty seat next to him. Keitaro sat down and found himself the center of attention. Reg looked around. "Well I told you he would stir things up." A round of laughter rippled around the table with that joke.

Reg turned to Keitaro. "The angel is still alive I suppose right?" Keitaro nodded. "Has she told you her name we would like to know what clan she belongs to?"

Keitaro gulped and looked right at Reg. "Her name is Tsuruko Aoyama. When I was fighting her father he mentioned something about binding herself to me and that she gave me some of her power. What does that mean?"

At the name several demon jaws could be heard hitting the floor and were quickly followed by the demons as the rest of the news was absorbed. Reg put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. Keitaro wondering what was going on looked about the table. Reg leaned back into his chair and turned to Keitaro. "I suppose you want to know what is going on right?" Keitaro nods. "This angel has given you part of her power which means she is now linked to you. She will serve you any way she can even if she has to give up her life in the process. You are very lucky very rarely does that happen. She most likely has been banished from heaven because of what she did. She is the daughter of a very powerful angelic lord."

Keitaro sat there dumbly absorbing all of this information when he suddenly felt a something gripping his shoulder, but when he looked about he saw no one. Reg saw him look about. "Keitaro what is it?"

"It feels like someone is tugging on my shoulder." Reg grinned. " Some one is trying to get your attention back on earth you had better go we will wrap up here and I will call for you when it is safe to return here and I can tell you what is going on." Keitaro nods and feels the pulling sensation as his eyes snap open to see Haruka staring down at him.

"Where were you Keitaro I thought I had lost you there for a moment?"

Keitaro grinned placing a hand behind his head. "Only to hell and back."


	3. Revelation

Angelic Love

Ch 3

Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own but I would love it if I did.

The girls were rushing about trying to figure out what to do since Keitaro hadn't shown up all afternoon. Motoko was worried since she felt something powerful happen nearby but she didn't dare investigate because her powers were minuscule compared to the powers she had felt earlier.

As they moved into the dinning room the girls looked at the empty space that normally was occupied by Keitaro. Naru was angry that he hadn't shown up to help her with her studying so she was stuck all day with Mutsumi. Su had finished eating already but she remained sitting at the table looking at the spot where Keitaro normally sat. Shinobu was the only one to voice her concerns on the missing manager.

"I hope sempai is ok."

This simple comment only pissed off Naru more. "For all we know that hentai could be locked up in jail for pulling some girls skirt down. You would be better off not worrying about that baka Shinobu."

Further conversation was cut off as they heard someone knocking at the door. Motoko quickly stood and moved to see who it was. Sliding the door open she was stopped short by the sight of Keitaro with his arms around a young woman. The young woman lifted her head up and smiled at Motoko. "No hello dear sister?"

Motoko finally found her voice and cried out. "Sister what are you doing here and why does that perverted male have his arms around you?"

Tsuruko smiled and she saw the rest of the girls come rushing into the room. Keitaro was right about what the girls would look like. Naru pissed off clinching her fist. Shinobu all teary eyed. Kitsune wide eyed. Su oblivious. Though her favorite reaction was what happened next when she leaned over and kissed Kei on the cheek.

All hell broke loose. Shinobu blacked out Kitsune started laughing, but Motoko and Naru were absolutely furious.

Naru rushed forward pulling back her arm. Motoko drew her sword and prepared to launch a ki attack.

Neither succeeded to connect with their target. Keitaro realesed Tsuruko and steeped forward her caught Naru's punch with his right hand and grabbed Motoko's blade with his left. "Enough of this! I will not tolerate any more disrespect to my guest."

Motoko stared at the hand clutching her blade as blood slowly oozed down the steel surface and started dripping on the floor. Naru was bewildered as to why her punch didn't send him flying.

Keitaro released them and stepped back he held his hand out to Tsuruko who taking it gently wrapped gauze around the wound. When she was finished he took her hand and kissed it gently. "My thanks. My lady."

Tsuruko only blushed as he guided her into the house. They walked past Motoko and Naru who could only stand stunned at what just happened. Motoko however turned and before Keitaro could react launched another ki attack at him. The attack ripped across the room but was destroyed as a massive wind roared through the room striking Motoko hard enough that she flew backwards and connected with the wall.

Looking up from the floor Motoko saw Tsuruko standing in front of Keitaro blade in hand. The look of displeasure on her face made Motoko cringe. "Such a dishonest attack dear sister. That is very unworthy of the Gods Cry School."

A look of fear crossed Motoko's face, and she picked herself up off the floor and bowed to her sister. "Dear sister you are correct, and I am sorry Keitaro. What will thy punishment be dear sister."

"I think your manager should be the one to decided that." Tsuruko said turning to Keitaro.

Keitaro felt a wicked smile cross his face as he noticed Motoko's wide eyed expression as her sisters comments sunk in. Keitaro looked at Tsuruko. "So any punishment I think is necessary correct."

Tsuruko nodded. "What ever you want it to be."

Keitaro laughed as he stepped towards the scared Motoko. Reaching up he caressed her cheek and ran his fingers through her long black hair. "I'm sure I can think of something fitting."

Keitaro was now standing behind Motoko and she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, while the other curled it's way around her waist. Motoko felt him pull her backwards until she was pressed up against him. His left arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, but his right hand slowly started to travel across her stomach towards her pants. Tears were coming from Motoko's eyes as she felt his hand at the hem of her pants. She couldn't take it any more so she cried out. "I'm sorry Keitaro. Please… please… don't… I'm sorry." She was openly crying now. She was startled to suddenly feel him let go, and saw him walk back to Tsuruko's side. That she collapsed to the floor

"There all is forgiven." Keitaro said looking at the slumped samurai on the floor.

Tsuruko smiled at Motoko. "See dear sister you are wrong even when given the option of having his way with you he did not. Are you still so sure that all men are evil?"

Motoko could only stare at her sister. Tsuruko gently took Keitaro by the arm and pulled him towards the hall. "It is late why don't you show me where my room is Keitaro."

Grinning like an idiot Keitaro takes the lead and escorts her down the hall. After bidding her good night Keitaro quietly walks to his room. Sliding the door open he sighs as he steps inside. Locking the door so it can't be opened he moves to his futon and sits down in a meditative position so if any girls look in it will just look like he is meditating. _Reg._

24824824824824828428424824824824824828428428428428482482842848248284284

Outside the Hinata sou near the battlefield where Keitaro was gifted there was a brilliant flash of light. In the middle of the field stood three armored figures. They began to spread out as if looking for something.

After a few moments they find what they are looking for. Near the battlefield a small grove of trees seem to be standing guard over the slumped figure. Two of the Battle hardened warriors feel their stomachs lurch at the sight of their commander. The third pulled a device out of the pouch on his hip. "Captain we found him."

Another brilliant flash light up the field and out stepped a robbed figure. Walking over to the three warriors. "Where is he?"

The warrior that had reported beckoned for the robbed figure to follow him. Leading him to the small grove he stopped as the body of there commander came into view. The robbed figure hesitated for a moment before approaching the bloodied and bruised body.

"Tameras can you hear me?" The robbed figure asked leaning close to the fallen angels head.

"Yes." Came the weak reply.

"Why did you attack your daughter?"

Tameras laughed softly but the laugh turned to a rumbling cough. "I was upset with her for binding herself to a mortal. She deserved better than that."

The robbed figure nodded. "That is understandable, but it still does not explain why you did it."

This time Tameras did not laugh. A tear rolled down his face. "Hanako, my sweet precious Hanako." The robbed figure bowed his head. "She was everything to me the only reason I have to live was my two daughters, but to see one of them bind themselves to a mortal that will die long before she does will only give her heart misery and pain."

The robbed figure nodded. "I understand now, but it still does not excuse you from what you did."

Tameras nodded. "I understand. I do wish to make amends for my mistake."

The robbed figure nodded again. "Do you wish to be healed first?"

Tameras shook his head. "No. What that young man did to me was what I deserved. He was right when he said it was the worst thing I could do was strike Tsuruko."

Tameras struggled to his feet his right arm was dangling completely useless at his side. His wings were broken and bleeding with large patches of feathers missing. The armor on his chest was dented and ripped away lying at his feet. His chest was covered in large black bruises. The helmet was missing and half of his face was blackened from blood and discolored flesh, and his right eye was completely shut due to the swelling. The angel started walking towards the Hinata sou with the three warriors following behind.

"Good luck Tameras. I hope you can forgive yourself after she forgives you." The robbed figure said to the retreating warriors before he was engulfed in light again and disappeared.


	4. A fathers pain

Angelic Love

Ch 4

A Father's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina so you can't sue me.

Hinata Sou was once again awoken by the sounds of a massive explosion and the hysterical giggle of one mad scientist prodigy named Su. Keitaro groaned as he made his way downstairs to get supplies to fix the hole that Su's exploding reactor had made. As he was walking through the common room he paused when he saw Motoko and Naru exiting the kitchen. They glared daggers at him as he walked past them.

Before any one could speak however there was a knock at the door. Keitaro turned and looked at the door but made no move to open the door. Naru shouldered past him and opened the door only to scream and step back as the half dead form of Tameras stumbled inside.

"FATHER!" Motoko screamed racing to his side.

With Naru's help Motoko carried her father to the couch where they sat him down. "Father who or what did this to you tell me so I can seek their blood in vengeance."

Tameras was about to speak when another cry of surprise filled the room. Tsuruko was standing at the top of the stairs. Seeing her father on the couch battered and bruised she leapt over the railing and raced to her fathers side. Tameras seeing Tsuruko coming towards him held up a hand to her stopping her. Slowly he moved to the floor and sat on his knees and bowed to her. "I am sorry Tsuruko for the horrible act I did yesterday. I should have never struck you I hope you can forgive me."

Motoko looked from her humble father to Tsuruko. Tsuruko knelt down in front of her father and touched his shoulder. "Father I forgive you. You never had to ask." Tameras sat up slowly and was embraced gently by Tsuruko. Tameras returned the embrace grateful to have been forgiven. Tsuruko felt him go limp in her arms and sat upright. Only to find her father had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She rose and before she could ask found his weight being supported by someone else. Glancing to the other side she saw Keitaro helping. They moved slowly to Tsuruko's room and placed the sleeping angel on the futon and covered him before leaving the room.

Once back downstairs Motoko confronted them. "Sister what did you do yesterday?"

Tsuruko looked a little surprised. "Why does it matter what happened yesterday?"

Motoko stared hard at her sister. "Whatever it was you probably deserved it."

Tsuruko looked at her younger sister and then back to Keitaro. Keitaro could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around Tsuruko and pulled her to him as she began to cry into his shoulder. This took Motoko aback. She stepped forward and started to place her hand on her sister to try and comfort but her hand was knocked away by a very upset Keitaro. "I think you have done enough Motoko."

Turning he guided Tsuruko to the bath and guided her inside reappearing a few moments later. Motoko walked towards him and tried to enter only to be blocked by Ketiaros arm. Motoko got angry as she realized Keitaro wasn't going to let her enter. Stepping back she pulled her sword free. She launched a ki attack at him planning on knocking him into orbit so that she could confront her sister. Motoko felt her triumph vanish as the ki attack struck Keitaro. Not only didn't it have any affect as it struck him it seemed to vanish as his body seemed to pulse in a red glow as he smiled.

"Keitaro is everything alright?" Tsuruko asked through the curtain.

"Yes everything is alright." He replied. He was about to speak again but a slender milk white arm stopped him as Tsuruko pulled him into the changing room with a startled "EEP"

Motoko and the rest of the Hinata residents face faulted. Motoko and Naru picked themselves up and made a mad dash to the onsen only to be launched back through the door by Tsuruko's ki attack. Kitsune and Mutsumi quickly helped pick up the two stunned girls placing them on the couch.

249249249249249249292492492492492492492494292492492492492492492494292494

Keitaro relaxed letting the hot water sooth his muscles he was surprised to feel a hand trace the scar running up his chest. Sighing he caught the hand and pulled it's owner into his lap. Tsuruko smiled softly as she relaxed in his arms.

"Tsuruko you do know that I am not entirely human anymore right?" He felt Tsuruko nod her head.

"Your part angel now since I gave you some of my powers." She stated simply.

Keitaro groaned and picking up Tsuruko moving her so that she sat on the underwater bench while he stepped out into the middle of the onsen. "That isn't what I meant Tsuruko. I may have some of your powers but I also have some one else's powers."

Tsuruko felt the color drain from her face as she recalled the battle. Keitaro lying on the ground impaled on a demon sword watching in horror as the sword and some of the demons blood was absorbed into Keitaro's body. She stood up. "You mean your part demon as well?"

Keitaro turned to her and nodded. Stunned Tsuruko seemed to collapse as she sat back down. Keitaro quickly moved to her side, but as he touched her she reacted by shoving him aside. Startled Keitaro could only watch as Tsuruko ran back to the changing room.

Keitaro felt his heart break as he spoke one word softly. "Tsuruko."

149149141949149149149149194194194194914914919419491491941949149149194194

AS Keitaro was changing he felt something tap his shoulder. Jumping slightly he turned around only to find that he was alone. Thinking quickly he finished dressing and rushed to his room. Sitting in a comfortable spot he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he found himself once more sitting in the booth were he had first met Reg. Looking about he saw Reg walking towards him with two glasses of beer. "Well it looks like you had a rough day." Reg stated simply as he handed Keitaro a mug.

"You have no idea." Keitaro stated simply idly pushing the mug around with his hand.

Reg noticed this and leaned forward a bit. "Something wrong?"

Keitaro sighed and sat back against the booth. "I told Tsuruko what I was."

Reg sighed and sat back as well. "Well I suppose you felt it was best to tell her since it was your choice."

Keitaro nodded. "I didn't feel right lying to her when she joked about me being better than a regular human."

Reg nodded taking a drink from his beer he leaned back towards Keitaro. "Kei do you want to know what I think about woman."

Keitaro gave Reg a bemused grin. "Oh this ought to be good advice on women coming from my demon dad."

Reg grinned. "Your right that does sound funny."

Keitaro leaned forward. "So what is this advice?"

Reg grinned. "The one thing I have learned about dealing with any female whether it be human, demon, or angel never assume you know what they are thinking. Males of all species will never understand what they are thinking. She may be upset right now but give her time and since your obviously falling in love with her you have to be patient you might be surprised by what happens. I was."

Keitaro quirked an eyebrow at that last statement. "You were."

Reg grinned and nodded he beckoned with his hand and Keitaro turned to see what was going on and he felt his jaw drop. A young woman was slowly walking towards them. Her white floral dress fit her like a glove and Keitaro couldn't help but stare. As she reached the booth Reg slid over and let her sit down. As she sat down she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Reg smiled and took her hand placing a kiss on it. Keitaro blushed as he watched this. Reg smiled and gestured to the young man.

"Kansu this is Keitaro my son I guess you could say." Keitaro grinned as he offered his hand to her. Kansu smiled and took his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Reg has told me a lot about you."

Keitaro grinned. "I hope it was all good." Reg laughed as Kansu nodded her head causing some of her raven hair to cascade across her face. Keitaro felt his heart ache. Reg and Kansu both saw the pained expression cross his face. Reg leaned over and whispered something in Kansu's ear for a moment. Kansu reached across the table and took Keitaro's hand squeezing it gently. "Don't worry if she loves you she will be looking for you. Go find her a just be there for her."

Keitaro looked at Reg and when he nodded Keitaro relaxed and felt the tugging sensation as he moved back to the Earth realm. When he opened his eyes he saw his familiar surroundings. His first thought was that of Tsuruko. Standing he moved to his door and sliding it open stepped into the hall.

24924924924924942942942924942942924924942942942949429429429942924942429

Tsuruko was sitting on her futon trying to understand what was going on. This young man that she had tried to rescue was in reality part demon and she had bound herself to him. She wasn't sure what to do. Standing she moved to her door and stepped out. Walking down the hall. She stopped outside the room where her father was resting.

Ass he slid the door open she saw Motoko slowly bandaging her fathers wounds. When she heard the door slid open she glanced up and saw Tsuruko standing there. Tsuruko flinched under her sister's cold gaze.

Motoko stood and brushed past her sister as she left the room. Tsuruko waited for a moment before walking over to the sleeping form of her father. Sitting down she took the cloth Motoko had been using and moistened it in the bowl of water. Carefully she placed it on his forehead. She was startled when there was a soft knock on the door. Rising she moved over to the door and slid it open. She was startled to see Keitaro standing there.

"Tsuruko I wanted to say that I am sorry I deceived you. I just didn't want to hurt you. I don't understand all of the emotions running threw my heart and head right now but I do know this I care for you greatly. I just want you to be happy since I am also the reason that you have lost your place in heaven." Keitaro spoke calmly and as he started walking down the hall he heard a soft voice.

"Keitaro wait."

Keitaro stopped and glanced back over his shoulder at her. She was leaning against the doorframe her face partially obscured by her raven hair. "I'm sorry for the way I acted it's just I do care for you as well I just was scared since I was taught all my life that demons are evil and must be destroyed, but you are different you care and don't act like anything like the demons I was told about. Please give me some time I need to figure out what I need to do."

Keitaro turned to her and bowed. "Very well my angel I will wait but I will tell you this I will always be here for you all you have to do is ask of me and if I can I will grant your every wish and desire." Rising up he turned and walked back down the hall.

Tsuruko felt her heart flutter. She turned back and saw her father gazing at her. She rushed to his side taking his hand and placing it to her cheek. "Father I'm sorry."

"Tsuruko I heard everything. Your right he isn't like a normal demon he has part of your powers. Go to him. He loves you go to him and be with him."

Tsuruko leaned down and kissed her fathers forehead. "Thank you father."

With a cry she ran out of the room, and Tameras smiled as he felt his heart overflow with joy. _True he may be part demon but he stood up to me to protect her so I know he will love her and care for her more than anyone else ever would. Be happy my daughter._

Motoko watched from an open window as Tsuruko tackled Keitaro to the ground. She stormed off as the happy couple moved into the woods. She moved to the stairs leading to the roof and drawing her sword began to practice her katas. Her thoughts were rolling around and around but they centered around one thing. Motoko betrayed her father and heaven for the love of a demon, and she will pay for her betrayal.


End file.
